Missing You
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For GalaxyPegasus14's challenge. Six years after the events of the 2nd World Championship, Garaitz was happier than ever. She was married to Zero and she was six months pregnant with twins. What she does not know is that her husband left her? What would happen when she finds out that he was gone? Rated T for blood and hints of violence. Zero X OC one-shot.


As the alarm clock starts ringing, a tan colored hand moves and presses the snooze button. Amber colored eyes open up slightly and the woman gently tilts her head to the right to see what time it was. It was 9:00 in the morning and the sun was shining brightly that it makes the lavender haired woman wake up. Twenty-two year old Garaitz Kurogane was enjoying life how it was. The Spaniard woman was could not be any happier this today was her and Zero's eight-month wedding anniversary. Aside from that, she has good news to tell her husband. The dual haired twenty-one year old man already knows that his wife was pregnant with twins, but he does not know that they are going to have a girl and a boy.

As the pregnant twenty-two year old woman gets up, she looks over and sees that her husband was not there. Garaitz was a bit puzzled about this because she remembers seeing her husband the night before since they both went to bed together.

* * *

**The Night Before**

_I watched as my wife slept on our bed peacefully. Garaitz always looked beautiful even when she is asleep. It was going to be hard, but I had to do it because I knew she was pregnant with our twins. I cannot take any risks because she was six months pregnant and I did the last thing I want is her to have a miscarriage. As I took my bag, I walked from our bedroom and I closed the door softly so that Garaitz does not wake up. I walked the down the halls of our house and I saw the photos we had taken up to now._

_ There was one that stood out the most and I picked up a bronze colored picture frame. It was black and white photo of us during our wedding eight months ago. I remembered when I saw Garaitz wearing the beautiful ivory and royal purple wedding dress on. She was definitely the most beautiful person I saw that day. We went through so much as each month passed on and on. Leaving the woman I fell in love with was a hard decision, but I decided that I need to go on this training mission. I placed the picture frame back in its original spot and I placed the note on the marble table and I continued on walk._

* * *

The lavender haired woman walks down the halls of the beautiful house that Zero and she bought after they got married. As Garaitz continues walking, her amber colored eyes was on note that was near the black and white wedding photo. On front of the note was her name on it. The married woman picks up the note and it says:

_To Garaitz,_

_I had been thinking about and I wanted you to know that I am going to be leaving for a 15 month training journey. I know this was sudden, but I wanted to do this because I want to become stronger as a blader. I apologize for abandoning you, but I could not take the risk of taking you because I do not want you and our twins to get hurt. I promise you that I will return so I can meet the twins before they turn a year old. Please take care of yourself Garaitz and remember still and I always love you no matter what._

_From Your Loving Husband,_

_Zero_

"He left… He actually left…" says the twenty two year old woman.

As she grabs onto the piece of parchment, the sharp edges of the paper makes close contact with the pregnant woman's right finger and creates a large diagonal gash across the pregnant woman's finger. Garaitz feels the dull sting from the paper cut and drops the paper immediately. Blood drips onto the note that her husband has left near their wedding photo.

* * *

**Eight Months Ago**

"_The bride should look beautiful on her special day," commented Sulli._

_ I stared at the mirror and I saw the beautiful dress that I wore for this special day. It was a beautiful ivory strapless organza wrap mermaid gown that had a beautiful sweetheart bodice and a long and beautiful train that was about three to four inches long. There was a beautiful deep and rich violet colored sash wrapped around my waist. My best friend told me that I was the most beautiful bride ever and I agreed with her. I sighed to myself because I felt butterflies in my stomach. _

_Today was the day I was going to be marrying Zero. Yes the guy who saved me from NECRO six years ago was going to be my husband. It sounded a bit crazy at first because we were complete opposites during the time we started to know each other, but I founded that we shared some qualities in our personalities. We kind of were the same despite what happened in our pants. I grabbed on to my diamond encrusted heart shaped locket that Zero got me when we first starting dating._

"_I agree with you Sulli. The bride should look beautiful on her special day," I said to my best friend._

* * *

Tears start flowing from the pregnant woman's eyes and she sits down and leans her head on the pure white marble table. Garaitz was in a state of complete sadness that he has left her behind. She was in a state of disbelief because she could not believe that her husband was now gone. The twenty-two year old feels a bit useless without her husband by her side.

"I cannot believe that you would actually do something like this to me Zero!" cries Garaitz.

* * *

**Six Years Ago**

_As Ziggurat grabbed on to me, I tried to keep my eyes open. My body felt weaker and weaker. This damn electroshock collar wrapped around my neck bothered me. As for my clothes, it was caked in blood due to the torturous punishment Ninel's uncle gave me. My throat was dried up that I can barely even scream for help. I was terrified and scared because I did not want any of this to happen._

_"Move you stupid girl!" yelled Ziggurat as he pushed me. _

_A voice yelled back, "She is not going anywhere!"_

_ Ziggurat and I turned our heads over and a smile appeared on my face immediately. Zero stood there with rage in his expression. The dark gray haired man scoffed and looked disgusted as he saw the fifteen year old boy standing there._

"_She is the key to opening the Gate of Hades and I am not letting this black sheep out my sight," retorted the older man._

_Zero yelled, "She is not a black sheep! Garaitz has many people that cared for her and she is not going to be the one doing your dirty work Ziggurat!"_

"_Zero…" I said weakly._

* * *

Zero was the only person who really supports Garaitz and he had done a lot for her during those six years. Now this person was gone and the lavender haired woman feels like a huge chunk of her heart was now shredded like pieces of red paper. Zero means a lot to twenty-two woman because he was the first person she fell in love with. He was the first person who told her that she was not a black sheep when Ziggurat called her that six years ago. Those two words were never used again since that day since it reminds of Garaitz's dark past. The lavender haired woman touches her body and begins to calm down a little bit.

"I am going to miss you Zero," whispers Garaitz to herself, "Please return home soon."

* * *

**This ends this lovely one-shot! The first flashback is in Zero's point of view and the last two flashbacks were in Garaitz's point of view so the readers are not confused. There is definitely going to be a squeal to one-shot. For now, please read and review. **


End file.
